A Pet's Life
by Rowan Aubrey Annabelle Declan
Summary: Aya Stryker is a were/vamp hybrid pet of Mathew Cornificus. I re-edited so that the two chapters before are now one longer chapter. Mature. lemon. Oc x Oc


**AN:I own some of these characters or i have permission to use them, from their owners, the plot on the other hand is my own. I've added some and since I'm doing this at school i would appreciate it if people didn't complain about the length of my chapters.**

As I stood facing a blank wall all I could think about was not moving in hopes to cut down my time in this torturous position; arms out, knees bent. _Ten minutes in_. Silent tears streamed down my face, twenty minutes in, my knees wanted to shake but that would only add to my time here. Not the first time I was here but the first time I hadn't fallen or messed up and caused more time to be added. Master Mathew walked leisurely around me, and chuckled at the sight of my smudged face. "All right get up, Aya. Now." He grew impacient as I fell to the ground in anguish and pain, but I didn't stay down long. I knew that if I did ,he'd go further than the cruel exercise that had me weeping soundless tears and aching everywhere; the whip. I stood and followed him to wherever his rooms were, Pets weren't allowed to look up unless spoken to and then it's only at their masters.We reached his quarters and I assumed my position in the corner until he called for me.

Tonight was very different, Master Mathew was having a fellow Vampire over and insisted on me being there, in the open, I was afraid he was going to sell me. Most pets understand that getting sold is a horrible situation. You maybe afraid of your current master but it can always get worse, I didn't want to get sold especially to a friend of Master Mathew, I'd be better off with him, although I wouldn't say it to him, for the sake of saving my body. There was a soft knock on the door and the man Mathew called Xander, walked in, Uncle Xander... Xander had sat down and just looked around not paying any attention to me, hopefully he wasn't interested in buying me. Master walked in, sat down, and motioned to his shoulders setting me to work. I massaged and massaged until Master Mathew insisted that Xander hadn't Not-Lived -Some odd vampire humor- until he had been massaged by me. "Aya, show him how you rub a back." I looked up questioningly toward my master. Master Mathew nodded, and I proceeded to move toward Xander. "Sir, how would you prefer your massage? Hard, soft, or medium strength?"

As I set to work Xander tried to talk to Mathew about me, it worried me, was he going to sell me after all? I just tried to do what I was told, to massage not make small talk. Master would get upset if I didn't do as I was told. when i felt his muscles loosen enough I smiled to myself for a job well done and patted Xander's shoulder to signal that I was finished. The different motion must have jolted him from what i suspect was sleep, and Xander's hand came up and closed around my throat in a vice like grip, I heard my neck vertabrea grinding threatening to break, and i couldn't breath, getting tunnel vision quickly. Master was yelling, most likely at me, and i struggled causing my neck to groan in protest. When I was released I heard Master yell once more, before picking me up as i drifted in and out of consciousness. "wha..?" A finger fell to my lips. "Shhhhh... go to sleep, Aya..."

I finally lost the last bit of my dignity when i woke to see myself in my master's quarters, _Master Mathew will kill me if he finds me here, he'll just kill me._ Scrambling to get up and out of the bed with out disturbing anything. i got tangled in the silk sheets and fell to the floor, making a loud crash. S_hit. _Master Mathew was in the room in a heartbeat, and surrounding me in another. He picked me up and placed me on the bed witha worried look on his face. I slumped my shoulders in hopes he wouldn't hit me. "Aya, Are you all right? What happened?"_ Was this a dream? _Master was using such a concerned sounding voice was he really talking to me? "M-master?" I could tell fear was in my eyes, i was so afraid that he would hit, me or worse. "Aya, look at me and tell me what happened." I looked up and forced myself to hold his stare. "I fell out of the bed, i'm sorry if i broke anything Master Mathew. Pardon, but do you know why i was in here?" I downcasted my eyes to help show I was asking respectfully.

He chuckled, smirking. "Aya you were injured I simply brought you to my quarters for a good resting. Do not worry about anything you've broken i shall fix it, it's the least I could do to make up for my Uncle's rudeness." I looked up momentarilly forgetting my place. I those few seconds i saw his face shatter before it came crashing down to mine, searing my lips as he kissed me. I opened my own on a sigh and his tongue branded me as his, even if i wasn't his already. He pulled away and staadied my as my knees went weak with god knows what emotion. "I shouldn't have done that." He whispered. Even as he sat me down i could see his regrete and couldn't stop the feeling of rejection as he walked away locking my in his room, surrounded my his smell his things his presance still lingering around me and worse; on my lips and in my very mouth. I could only smell him and his things.

Master had never shown shown any emotion towards me, other than bored-ness or resignation. This outburst was as unexpected as it was thrilling. But then he opted to walk away and leave me to fester as to why he thought he could get away with kissing me and then pushing me away. What was i a good possible lay that he wouldn't have to worry about what i thought of him?? No. Worse I'm his pet, if I don't go along with what ever he wants me to then I'm in for more pain than it's worth. But I was still extremely irked; he locked me away to get away from me. He was running away, but why? Fixed the bed and sat lightly not knowing what to do. I was locked in until he came to let me out. Seeing a shut door I let my curiosity get the best of me and got up to open the door. It led to the master bath, no pun intended.

The room was large by bathroom standards and all black and silver. Two walls were black with silver accents and the other two and the ceiling were the opposite. the shower curtain was silvery clear, as were the tiles on the wall. the towels hanging on a black bar on a silver wall were silver with black embroidered M and C. Standing for Mathew Cornificus. I turned the hot water tap on and started the shower head on a massage setting. Well I'm stuck here i might as well get cleaned while I'm at it. I stripped unceremoniously and stepped under the hot torrent of water. I pulled the tie from my hair and let the foot and a half of hair fall down my back. Hopefully the water would de-tangle some of the matted mess. i closed my eyes and let the sound and felt of the water relax me. i found a bottle of what looked like body wash and two bottles of axe soap before i found the shampoo.

Working on my hair for ten minutes removed all the tangles and mattes and while it felt good to let the tresses down i needed to get them back in their cage before they started to weigh my head down. I sat the bottle down and reached for the body wash, but my hand never made it , because Master Mathew already had it in his hand as well as a rag. He was standing in front of me completely naked and smirking. I blushed and turned around to turn the tap off but he was soaping my back before i could extend my arm fully. His swirling motion drug a sigh from my lips and forced my to straight my back. "M-Master?" His scent clogged my nose until I couldn't even smell the soap any more. I felt his warm breath on my neck behind my ear. "Hmm? What Aya?" I felt his grin against my skin like fire. "I-I what are you doing you left me i thought you were mad." His chuckle sent shivers down my spine and before he answered he licked his was from my ear to my collar bone.

"No, Aya, I couldn't take being so close to your tempting vein after two days with out feeding and i intend on you living past today." His fangs had exstended when he spoke and now he used them to send shivers down my neck by scraping them on my ear lobe. I moaned aloud against my will, my body was a traitor to my mind, it wanted this even with the possable exponetial consequnces. "Oh, I..." I couldn't finish speaking because he lips crashed to mine a second time.


End file.
